Careful What You Wish For
by CrimsonWatersAlien
Summary: take place after 5th year before yhr six at hogwarts. Harry hates feeling guilty, Draco hates being ordered to destroy dumbledore. They make a wish for a different life and someone grants it! Parrallel Universe HP/DM Slash


AN: I will try to upload every two weeks, keep in mind though I am extreamly busy :) Oh and please review :) I lost my beta reader so there might be a few mistakes in grammer.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't Own Harry Potter.

Prelude: Snowlakes and Butterflies

Draco Malfoy felt extreamly dizzy and a bit nueseated, he gripped the armchair tightly trying not too show to much emotion. It didn't really matter as The Dark Lord could read minds and new that Draco wasn't happy at all he was...scared. He had just been given one of the worst ultimatims that any one in the world could be given he had a choice, to take Dumbledore's life and to find away for the Deatheaters to get inside Hogwarts or to watch as the Dark Lord took his parents life and then his. Really what kind of choice was that? Draco nodded and then took off up the stairs for he knew he was going to be sick.

After being in the bathroom for quite a few minutes throwing up he had to go back downstairs and endure being around the Dark Lord, how could the guy as a sixteen year old to kill someone? He wasn't old enough to be a deatheater however he was marked as one.

He wished he could have said no but that would've been suicidal when you have the Dark Lord around. Draco breathed a deep sigh of relief when the Dark Lord left. He went straight up to his room and flopped on his expensive canopy bed. "I really wish that I had a different life!"

"Are you quite sure of that young man?" A young voice said causing Draco to leap up into a sitting position. In his room there was a little child about six years old sitting on his desk and helping herself to his chocolate frogs. She was wearing a greek long dress and her hair was down up with white flowers in them. She had strange orange eyes, and a mischeivious smile upon her face. "One should be careful when he makes a wish."

Draco's eyes narrowed how did she get in the mansion anyway? "Who are you? You shoulnd't be here."

The girl shrugged. "You can call me Kaosu. And it doesn't matter that I shouldn't be here what matters is that I am. I was wondering around and I got bored and I heard your thoughts. Most said that you should be forced to do something like that. So I came to offer you help. I can grant your wish with a few catches though."

Draco raised an eyebrow was this little girl mental. "Did you escape from St. Mungo's or something? You're insane."

Draco jumped as dark black lightning shot from her hand dissenigrating his couldron, the girls' eyes flashed red. "Do not call me insane mortal. You do not wish to anger me."

Draco's heart was thumping tightly in his chest. Yes he was afraid this girl scared him worse then the Dark Lord if that was possible. He cleared his throat not wanting to upset her not if she'd dissenigrate him like that! "Um your not mortal?"

The girl giggled seeming to loose her anger in an instant. "Nope, I took this form because I'm a lot younger then my sisters in the grande scheme of things I'm still a child. Not the way you mortals think as I am over a million years old." She laughed at the shock on Draco's face. "Think of me like a fairy Godmother from one of your stories. I want to grant you a wish."

"Um no offense but why would you want to grant the wish of a mortal like me?"

Kaosu smirked. "I answered that allready I'm extreamly bored and I just felt like helping you."

"Um you said there was a catch?"

Kaosu nodded, "Yes young one, you said you wished for a different life. I can grant that however I can not say weather your life will improve or be worse then the life your living right now. You see to grant it I have to send you to a parrallel universe where you do not exist or have ceased to exist. Of course it will have to be random as I will send you to the one that is closest, and as you know the universe and dimensions are constantly changing so I can not say which one you will end up in."

Draco frowned, should he take the wish. From what she said it would be a fifty/fifty chance that it would either be a great life or a misearable one and what if he was forced to take Dumbledore's life in this parrallel dimension? What if his parents were dead. He really had no way of knowing. So how was that much of a choice. But could he live his life here wondering what could have happened if he accepted Kaosu's help. Of course she might be mental, this could just be a game. "Um can I have time to think on this?"

Kaosu laughed, "Time for you mortals is very different from ours. However it does take a great deal of energy for me to be in this form. So you have twenty more minutes of your time to make the decision. Oh and be careful waht you think I can read your thoughts and I won't take to kindly on you thinking I'm insane. It isn't very polite you know."

Polite? Draco shook his head running his left hand through his platinum blonde hair, twenty minutes was not nearly long enough for him to think about such a great decision but could he really stand it living in this world when it could have been different. His curiousity was creeping in. His parents might still be alive whichever dimension he was thrown into. Could he really risk such a thing.

Kaosu picked up one of his spell books reading it with the book held sideways in her hands. She did seem rather bored and as the moments ticked by she was growing rather impatient. After 19 minutes she clapped her hands together, "Well dearie it is close enough do you want to choose now? I will not contact you again so this is your last chance."

Draco frowned. "Fine"

Kaosu seemed to pull out a white bag out of nowhere she stuck her hand in pulling out some white powder that looked like snowflakes and she blew them around the room. Draco's vision started to get blurry and was he hallucinating or were orange butterflies flying around the room? The room began to spin at a very fast pace before everything went black.

-

Harry wiped his eyes ashamed that he had been crying, there was giant ache in his heart, he missed Sirius terribly and felt as if it was his fault. Even his muggle Aunt and Uncle realized that he was depressed, they seemed to be trying to act nicer around him which was quite odd.

"Why did I have to fall for that?" He asked Hedwig with a shake of his head. He was also mad at Dumbledore for hiding the prophesy involving him. It was as if he was just a pawn in Dumbledore's game. He was tired of it. He was feeling loss and despair and yet still felt as if the whole world was on his shoulders as if every witch and wizard was counting on him to defeat Voldemort.

"You know sometimes Hedwig, I wish I had a different life."

"Ah you poor dear." Harry jumped and turned around to see a little girl dressed in a greek-styled dress. "I do hope you think carefully on what you said. One should always be careful what they wish for, because it might come true. Howeve I will give you the chance to decide."

"You could really grant me a different life."

Kaosu laughed giving Harry a sly smile that reminded Harry of the Chesire cat in 'Alice and Wonderland' A muggle story book. "Yes, however there is a few catches." she told him her catches just like she told Draco a few moments ago. "You have twenty minutes to decide."

Harry thought about it, he would be leaving his friends behind, of course they might be in this parrallell dimension that Kaosu talked of, but would they even be his friends? He would hate leaving them behind, and would Voldemort when if he left or would the witches and wizards here finally get enough courage to fight Voldemort on their own without relying on him. Dumbledore could find another pawn. "Okay."

Kaosu frowned, "Are you quite certain you are mourning the loss of a loved one. Are you sure you are rational enough to make this decision."

Harry glared, "You said that this was my only chance and I said okay, I want too. I can't stand it here. Just do it before I change my mind."

Kaosu held stuck her hand into the white bag pulling out white snowflakes, at least that is what they looked like. She blew it into the air and Harry had the sudden feeling of being light-headed. The snowflakes seemed to have changed into orange butterflies that flew around the room. Harry fell onto the floor his eyes closing as the room began to blur and spin incredibly fast.

Kaosu clapped her hands together merrily, "I'm having fun now! And it has just begun!"

She giggled looking around and quickly vanished as three cloaked figures materilized in the room. "Darn it that child is going to be the death of me." Klotho stated looking extreamly irritated. She looked to her two sisters. "We have to go back we can't leave or work for to long. Lets just hope she will show herself again."

Atropos nodded. "Agreed, when I get my hands on her, I'll ground her for a billion years I will!"

End for now


End file.
